Dimmsdale
by Desvendapur
Summary: 25 years old and out of work Dimmsdale was the last place Vicky wanted to come back to. Seeing a now 19 year old Timmy dating her sister Tootie Vicky decides to attempt controlling Timmy's life once more. Rated M for sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

_Fairly Odd Parents_ was created by Butch Hartman and is owned by Nickelodeon Animation Studios

**Note:** Until such a time as official first/last names are given to certain characters I will be making up my own. If there are canon names for these characters please inform me so that I might make amends to this text.

**Chapter 1  
**_**Wash Out**_

_Dimmsdale._

Vicky Lafferty never thought she'd be back here. Dimmsdale was a starting block where one spent their formative years yet ultimately abandoned. When she'd backed her car seven years ago she'd hoped to never look back. Now she was crawling back in a rusty old station wagon fueled by $15.00 of gas and her own self-loathing.

_Dimmsdale! _ She even hated the name of this forsaken piece of American suburbia! Saying the word aloud felt like a wet fart spat from her lips. Dimmsdale was where people became stagnant and retired to lifetimes of tedious boredom. With her car's radio broken she only had her thoughts to bounce back and forth in her troubled mind and the more she remembered this urban sinkhole the more violent her thoughts became.

_Does the world expect Vicky Lafferty to flip burgers or work behind the desk of a post office?!_ Vicky realized she was digging her fingernails into the steering wheel of the car and took a deep breath.

_This is only temporary, V. You're going to get through this. _

She'd washed out. Dropped out of college and drifted from job to job. Vicky wouldn't admit it to anyone, but there was no one to blame but herself. Incapable of keeping a consistent job or boyfriend Vicky had been adrift. It was her attitude that everyone cited as the problem, but she'd spat their criticisms right back in their face.

At 1:28 PM Vicky pulled into an all too familiar house and let out a sigh.

_Shoot me now..._

Stepping out of the car she looked like hell. Vicky wore a pair of tight black yoga pants and a green crop top. The shirt, which revealed her smooth stomach and the jade colored naval piercing, appeared to have one had a logo that would have rested on her bust, but had worn out long ago due to frequent use. A clamshell cell phone and wallet rested at her hip under the elastic band of her pants. Her typically bright red hair tied into a ponytail. Even from a distance, one look at that hair would tell she hadn't showered in days. A large duffle bag full of clothes was her only piece of luggage in hand. The rest of her world possessions had either been sold or put in storage.

Vicky hoped no one saw her in this state. She had the creeping suspicion that one of her peers from high school would pop out from behind a fence and laugh at her expense. _Icky Vicky! Icky Vicky!_ They would cry and she'd have no excuse. She looked_ icky_. She felt_ icky_.

When she made it to the door she let out a sigh of relief, but she still felt insecure. She rung the doorbell and silently prayed her luck would hold out.

_Here we go..._

"Welcome home, Victoria!" The door flew open and Vicky's mother arms wrapped tightly around her eldest daughter.

"_Ack!_" Vicky gaped. "Hi mom."

Nicky Lafferty loosened the hold around her eldest daughter and smiled. "Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"No...it's pretty easy to remember all the streets once you get back." Vicky sneakily wiggled free of her mother's grasp.

"Well, you know what they say: it's always easy coming home." Mrs. Lafferty reached for the handle of Vicky's bag.

"You don't need to carry that for me, mom." Vicky blushed. Not home two minutes and already mom was treating her like a child. _How embarrassing_!

"Nonsense! You're our guest." Vicky relinquished the bag and took several steps inside. "The Laffertys take care of their own."

Mrs. Lafferty held the bag in her left hand and ushered Vicky in with the right. The family house hadn't changed much sense Vicky had left for college. Different magazines on the tables, but all and all the first floor was exactly the same as she remembered it. Fuzzy brown carpet in the living room and wooden floors of the Kitchen. The smell of _Febreze_ lingered in the air, no doubt from last some last minute cleaning on her mother's part.

Home sweet boring home.

Outside in the backyard however was a different story. Where there once had been an immaculately well kept lawn there was dug a swimming pool. If she were asked 25x10 meters would be Vicky's best guess.

"You and dad got that pool?" Vicky asked a hint of excitement slipping into her voice. She pressed her hands against the recently washed sliding glass door leading to the backyard, not thinking of the fingerprints her greasy hands were leaving behind.

"Yep! We had it finished back in March. Hope you brought your swimsuit!" Her mother began carrying Vicky's back up the stairs.

"I did!"

_That's what I need_. Vicky smiled at the prospect of forgetting all life's troubles beneath the cooling water. Vicky couldn't wait. Crystal clear water and four chairs ideal for tanning seemed to beckon for her to join them. She'd been meaning to work on her tan...

A rumble in her tummy drew Vicky's attention away from her future pleasure. Turning around Vicky made her way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge she took inventory of what her parents had stocked. Microwaveable burritos, Hot Pockets, milk, soda, etc. Clearly they hadn't done much shopping yet so Vicky decided to crack open a can of Coca-Cola. She'd ask her mother what there was to eat when she came back down.

As she brought the can to her lips she saw a blur of pink race around the corner. Before she knew what had happened a young man collided with her causing the drink to splash over her face and down her shirt!

"Son of a bitch!" Vicky coursed loudly. She could feel the sugary liquid seep down her neck, soaking into her top and bra, causing the fabric of both to cling to her flesh.

"_Sorry!_" the young man immediately exclaimed.

"Watch where_ you're_ going!" Vicky howled in his direction. When she locked eyes with the young man in the pink t-shirt her tongue dried. Her right hand which had been in a fist immediately went lax.

"Oh, uh," he stammered. A glimmer of fear entered his eyes. "Hi..._Vicky_."

Vicky couldn't respond. She knew this young man. It had been seven years but she _knew him_. Even more frightening: she didn't want to accept that it _was _him.

_Please don't tell me you're-_

"You know Timmy Turner," Mrs. Lafferty said, coming back down the stairs having delivered Vicky's bag to her room. "You used to baby sit him, remember?"

"T-Timmy," Vicky stammered on her dry tongue but then gave herself a mental kick in the butt. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good..." He clearly was anxious in her presence. Vicky hoped it was just his memories of the babysitting years and not her unkempt appearance that had him at unease.

Tootie came around the corner, immediately throwing her arms around Timmy. Vicky had heard something about the two of them dating but hadn't paid it much thought until now. Tootie had matured into an attractive young woman. Tootie hadn't even noticed Vicky's arrival yet, but when she did she smiled.

"Hey Vicky!" Tootie sounded enthusiastic but Vicky doubted she was.

"Hey, Toots." It had been easier saying her sister's name aloud than Turner's.

Vicky's eyes watched the interaction attentively, watching how Tootie's arms worked around Timmy's chest. She hardly took note of her sister's presence, for it was the grown-up Turner that had her transfixed. Mentally she took note of the muscle outlined beneath Timmy's tight pink shirt, and the strong arms that held Tootie close.

Vicky hated admitting it but two of them looked _good_ together. Vicky _hated_ that. Her life had gone to hell and she hated seeing anyone else happy.

Tootie looked over to their mom who had made it back to the kitchen. "Hey mom, Timmy and I were going to get milkshakes."

"Sure, just be back in time for dinner!"

In an instant the two were gone leaving Vicky stunned, angry, and most of all_ confused_.

"V, would you like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Mrs. Lafferty asked, gently nudging Vicky away from the fridge. Vicky only nodded.

"That's Timmy Turner?" Vicky finally said as her mom.

"Yep! Hard to believe he's grown so much, isn't it?"

"They both have..." Vicky mumbled.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Lafferty said as she pulled the ingredients from the cupboard. "They've been dating for about a year now. They make a cute couple don't you think?"

_Couple._ Vicky didn't know why but that word stung and sent shivers up her spine.

"I suppose they do."

Mrs. Lafferty handed Vicky the sandwich. The crust was gone and the sandwhich was cut into perfect right-angle triangles. Just the way Vicky liked it.

After eating her sandwich Vicky had dismissed herself in order to freshen up. She was long overdue for a shower, but no amount of soap could clean the sense of inadequacy that had crept up on her like a wolf. In the bathroom mirror Vicky scrutinized every aspect of her being. From her pale white skin, lean physique, B-cup breasts, the curve of her hips, and her wet red hair which hung over her head like a mop nothing was off the table in the imminent self-destructive smack down.

_Look at yourself, you sack of shit._ There once was a time when Vicky Lafferty had considered herself a sex bomb. In high school she always flirted with the hottest guys and had enjoyed wearing her tight pants and crop tops. But now? Her breasts weren't anything spectacular, her curves were there, but were hardly striking. She was thin because she hadn't eaten much, not because she exercised regularly. How vain she was to wear her crop tops and piercings thinking that any guy would take an interesting in _this_!

Vicky closed her eyes and pounded a hand against the counter. A warm trickle of slid down her cheek. She was crying. _More weakness, more failure!_ She immediately wiped the tears from her face, but she couldn't stop. She looked up into her own pink eyes reflected off the surface of the mirror.

"_Turner_," Vicky uttered in a hushed whisper. _That was Timmy Turner I saw._ Last time she'd seen Timmy Turner was when he was 12 years old. It was the last time she had babysat him before moving on to college. In her mind he had permanently remained that frightened little boy. Now the frightened young was gone. He'd been replaced by a young man in the prime of his life.

_"What the fuck is wrong with me?"_ Vicky uttered in disgust. This had to be some kind of joke. While she'd been fading away into mediocrity Turner was shaping into a regular grade-A man.

"I was strong. I was _in control!_" Though her words were defiant the stream of tears contradicted her words.

_Timmy Turner_. He was an attractive young man at the edge of adulthood. Timmy Turner, who Vicky She once controlled... Now he was all grown up with muscles and shit and snuggling up to Tootie. It was enough to make her _sick_.

At that moment something mischievous whispered in her ear. _I controlled him._ An evil thought crossed Vicky's mind and a smile spread across her lips. Somewhere inside this 19 year old heartthrob was the frightened young boy of yesteryear.

_He_ could be broken. _He_ could be controlled.

That thought sent a shiver of delight up Vicky's spine, straightening her posture. Her tears had ceased to flow. A hunger she hadn't felt in years stirred in her belly. In all her years away from home, from babysitting, she'd forgotten what it was like to be in control. There was something intoxicating about exerting your will over another human being and she'd suppressed the hunger for nine long years.

"I will be_ obeyed_." Vicky grinned. She didn't yet know how she'd do it, but nothing could put a damper on her spirits. It was only a matter of time before she would take control of things once more.

With renewed confidence Vicky proudly struck a pose with her right hand on her hip. She felt renewed, like a 16 year old again, but above all else she felt _sexy_.

Vicky Lafferty was home.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Sister

_Fairly Odd Parents_ is owned by Nickelodeon Animation Studios

Chapter 2

Big Sister

"I love you."

Tootie blushed as the words slipped from the phone into her ear. She'd been dating Timmy for sixteen months and it still gave her a shiver of delight every time he said those magic words. It brought her back to when they first kissed at the Senior prom. He'd taken her in his arms and when he brought his lips to hers it could only be described as magic.

Every night she'd lay curled up in her black nightgown with the phone to her ear and talk to Timmy.

"I love you too."

When they said goodnight Tootie sighed happily and laid back in her bed.

"He must be something."

Tootie squeaked as sprung up and saw her older sister standing in the doorway. Vicky was wearing a pink t-shirt which just managed to reach the elastic band of her pink panties. Tootie remembered Vicky once saying something about not believing in spending money on clothes you only wore at night. The look was urban and really brought attention to Vicky's long, smooth legs.

"I take it your relationship with Turner is going well." There was no sarcasm in her voice.

Vicky sat on the end of Tootie's bed and looked down at her with a smile. It was that kind of unnerving "Let's have a talk, kid" smiles that parents often gave their children before going into something embarrassing. Clearly Vicky wanted something, but Tootie didn't know what. She saw no issue with answering her older sister's questions, but she kept herself on guard.

"Have you and Timmy done it yet?"

"What?"

"You know: it." Vicky raised her eyebrows up and down three times for emphasis. Her pearly white teeth reminded Tootie of the Cheshire Cat.

"No!" Tootie blushed and looked away from Vicky who was now grinning ear from ear.

"Any plans?"

"Vicky!"

Her older sister raised her hands in apology.

"Hey Toots, I'm just asking. Just saying, if you two are considering the deed I could give some helpful advice."

"He said we could do it when I -we- were ready."

Vicky laughed. "Guys are always ready."

"I'm afraid things wouldn't be the same."

"If you had sex?"

"Yeah." Tootie was clear uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was heading but Vicky didn't seem to notice.

"It's a natural part of life. Nothing more beautiful than two people bumping uglies. From my experience it actually _strengthens_ the relationship."

"You've never kept a boyfriend longer than six months, Vicky."

"Oh? I suppose you're right." Vicky reached out and patted Tootie on the thigh. "I'm just trying to be a big sister is all."

She stood up from the bed and walked back to the door. "If you ever need me I'm across the hall."

"Thanks, V." Tootie sincerely doubted she'd ever go to Vicky for relationship advice but she supposed her older sister was just trying to help in her own screwed up way.

If she had seen the sinister smile on Vicky's lips when she exited her room Tootie would have known this wasn't the case, but she didn't so she slept peacefully that night while Vicky stayed awake late into the night.

****  
Short chapter. Might eventually fuse it with the first chapter


	3. Chapter 3: Babysitter

_Fairly Odd Parents_ is owned by Nickelodeon Animation Studios

**Chapter 3 **

**Babysitter **

"Come out, twerp!"

A timid figure wrapped in pink emerged from behind the couch at her command. Vicky gave a cruel smile. She dwarfed over the ten year old Timmy Turner. Sixteen, Vicky in her green crop top and black pants knew she was the boy's worst nightmare and she relished in that fact.

"Were you hiding from me?"

"N-no."

"You thought you could hide from _me_?"

"No!"

Vicky hefted a garbage bag up from the ground in her right hand. She gently swung it from side to side like Poe's pendulum slowly approaching its prey.

"Tonight I have an activity. You like activities, don't ya twerp?"

"I guess..."

"Good! This one's called sweaty jock strap!" She released the bag at the boy and laughed as it knocked him off his feet. The top opened up and an avalanche of soiled and sweaty jerseys and jock straps piled onto the boy.

"Football team said they'd pay me if I washed their stinky clothes. Of course when I use the phrase 'I' I mean you. I'll be watching TV."

She turned around and began to make her way to the living room. Vicky couldn't deny the thrill she got out of this job. Having such complete control over another human being, even a small one, was invigorating. Knowing your will could overpower another human being's gave her strength, and she carried it through in her posture.

"No more."

Vicky stopped. Had she heard that right? She slowly turned around, her lips forming a twisted smile. Secretly she prayed he'd be unruly tonight. That would enhance the pleasure of breaking his spirits.

"Did you say something, twerp?"

"No more."

_How cute: he thinks he has a say in this._ Vicky approached the boy who now stood defiant. The twerp always broke when she applied pressure. It didn't matter how far the humiliation ran or how deep the emotional scars he would break.

"Look here twerp: I need those fifty dollars, so you're going to lick this pile clean." Vicky bent over and grabbed the most disgusting, smelly, yellow jock strap in the pile. She already had a plan worked out: if the Twerp felt like opening his mouth she'd put it to use. A mouthful of dirty jock should clean up his attitude.

Vicky rose to deliver punishment upon the preteen but found her face hitting something. A giant, jean clad pillar that rose up. Above her towered a giant, not the ten year old twerp, but the 19 year old Turner. His grim face glared down at her.

"No more."

"Tw-tw-twerp?" Vicky trembled, the jock strap falling out of her hand.

"No more." The giant Turner reiterated.

Vicky had had enough. Without a moment's hesitation she'd turned and sprinted for the living room but Turner's massive hand caught a hold of her, easily wrapping around her from stomach to chest. In her mind Vicky cursed and spat but all that came out of her mouth were raspy gasps for life.

His giant hand began to tighten. Vicky's mind was now seized by a fear unlike any she'd every experienced passed through her mind and sent her body into shivers. Worse than the pain was how helpless she was. She couldn't move her body, couldn't gasp for air, and slowly the life was being squeezed out of her by the giant of her favorite victim.

"No more."

Turner squeezed his hand one last time...

...that's when Vicky woke up with a gasp, sitting up in her bed.

Wide eyed and breathless her pink eyes darted around the her bedroom. Night terror had wrinkled her shirt and sweat had caused the cotton to stick to her lower back.

Looking over to her bedside table she saw that the alarm clock read 8:03 AM. Today was Saturday. Her first full day back in Dimmsdale began today.

"First day." Vicky said aloud. With a pitiable sigh she fell back onto the bed.

Laying flat on her eyes scanned up and down the ceiling as if she were attempting to memorize the texture of her bedroom ceiling. back she was staring up at her ceiling. Her parents had recently repainted her room in shades of sea foam.

Vicky hated this nightmare. Hated it because it left her shivering under the blankets like a schoolgirl. She couldn't live without control. If she was to survive she had to have it. Between losing jobs and boyfriends she'd lost all her outlets for asserting control. Maybe she really was a wash out...

"Get a hold of yourself." Vicky said defiantly to the frightened child within. "It was just a dream."

The side of her brain that had once babysat the twerp now in control. It was clear that Timmy Turner was her path to reclaiming the power she'd somehow lost. The dream, she rationalized, was a message. It proved without a doubt that she'd be forever weak and powerless if she didn't regain her control over the twerp.

She had to have Timmy Turner. Thinking of that attractive young man cowering, and obeying her every command sent waves of pleasure through her mind, effectively easing her out of the post-nightmare shakes. At first only flashbacks to her babysiting years came to mind, but as she lay pondering her relationship to Turner her thoughts gradually turned erotic. She imagined his naked flesh meeting her own and him begging for her to take possession of him; to use him. The twerp _belonged_ under her heel. He always had, Vicky was convinced of it.

"I have work to do."


	4. Chapter 4: On Boys and Shredded Wheat

_Fairly Odd Parents_ is owned by Nickolodeon Animation Studios

**Chapter 4 **

**On Boys and Shredded Wheat **

**Saturday Morning.**

Vicky begrudgingly made her way into the kitchen. She was still in her night clothes, legs bared for the whole household to see. Her eyelids were halfway back to dreamland. Her hair, although less greasy than it had been prior to last night's shower, was disheveled, having yet to be combed or put into her signature ponytail.

Tootie was already seated at the table enjoying a bowl of oatmeal. She wore a plaid skirt, black leggings, and tan shirt. Her black hair was cut to shoulder length and was no longer put in the ponytails of her youth.

Tootie said "_good morning" _when Vicky entered but older sister didn't respond. Instead Vicky made her way straight for the pantry. Tootie's box of oatmeal was on the counter but Vicky didn't want to take the time to prepare it.

The closet was mostly empty, but Vicky was used to living on next to nothing. With a box of store brand shredded wheat and a bottle of milk in tow Vicky joined Tootie at the table. The cereal that came out of the box was in tiny pieces as if someone had used the box as a punching back.

Vicky took one look at Tootie for a moment and then quickly directed her pink eyes back at the cereal. _Where did those come from?!_ Vicky asked herself as she came to the startling realization that Tootie's breasts now likely outsized her own. Tootie was no model, but Vicky wouldn't lie: Tootie was an attractive young woman. More so than her. Tootie had transformed from an awkward child to a full-figured adult while Vicky had remained with the physique the 16 year old, skateboarding bully she'd been in high school.

"What are mom and dad doing?" Vicky finally asked when the silence became unbearable without even looking at Tootie.

"Mom's gone out to run errands and dad's in his study."

"Got any plans yourself?"

"I'm going to spend time with Timmy."

_Of course._ Vicky's eyes lit up at the mention of his name and she smiled at Tootie in a manner that would frighten a lion.

"So what are you and the twerp doing today?" Vicky asked dismissively, pouring the milk messily over her shredded wheat, not minding the milk that splashed out onto the table.

"Just hanging out and stuff." Tootie shrugged.

"What kind of _stuff_?" Vicky said through a mouthful of mouthful of shredded wheat.

"Go on a walk...Play video games- _I don't know_." Tootie seemed wary of Vicky's interest in Timmy.

"Seriously? _ That's_ what you two do?" Vicky sneered. "You're not in the 3d grade anymore..._Really _think you ought to consider what I was talking about last night." Vicky seemed to speak with an underlying cruelty that made Tootie feel as if her big sister was really meaning to put her down.

"Mark my words: all boys want one thing out of a relationship. You don't provide it and they'll see how caring they _really_ are."

"Timmy is different."

"One. Thing." Vicky reiterated. She greedily swallowed the last bite of her shredded wheat.

"What does it even matter to you what Timmy and I do with our free time?"

Vicky rolled her eyes before loudly slurping up the milk from her bowl. She was intentionally making Tootie wait for an answer, milking every second of control she could get out of the moment before finally setting the bowl down.

"It _doesn't_ matter to me." Vicky belched loudly.

"Do you have to be such a pig?" Tootie grimaced.

Vicky grabbed a hold of the milk and took a swig directly from the carton. She didn't mind the disgusted reaction that appeared on Tootie's face. In fact she quite enjoyed watching her sister squirm.

"That's _disgusting!_ We share that."

Vicky slammed the cartoon on the table. A hollow _thud_ echoed through the kitchen.

"Empty." Vicky's face brimmed with pride. Somehow even a frothy milk mustache couldn't make her malevolent expression any less frightening.

Tootie was beginning to remember why she'd been so happy when Vicky went off to college...

"What do you want, Vicky?"

"Nothing. You need to lighten up, Tootie." Vicky wiped her upper lip with the sleeve of his shirt. "I don't _always_ want something. Is it so hard to believe that I just want to talk to my little sister?"

There was an awkward pause where Tootie anxiously locked eyes with her older sister. Tootie really didn't want to answer that question because it was sure to upset Vicky...she didn't want Vicky upset.

Vicky leaned back in her chair. "I heard you're going to be attending the University of Dimmsdale. How's that going to work between you and twerp?"

"He's also attending UD."

"That works, I guess." _Neither of you want to get out of this shithole? _was what Vicky wanted to say, but after having her fun with the milk she wanted to ease Tootie's mind. After all, she'd need more information from Tootie eventually.

"You two going to move into an apartment together?"

"Not anytime soon. We'd rather save our money for the moment so we don't need to come back." Tootie winced and bit her lower lip. She realized that her comment might offend Vicky and waited for the rebuttal.

Much to her surprise Vicky smiled and nodded. "Good plan. Everything happens in due time, I suppose."

"Look here, Vicky!" Tootie snapped. "If you're making fun of me I wish you'd be open about because this is driving me crazy! You might find it funny, but Timmy and I are in love."

Tootie wasn't used to Vicky acting so mellow. Usually Vicky was a non-stop barrage of put downs, sarcastic remarks, and lies.

"Settle down." Vicky raised her hands and put on the most sincere, apologetic face in her arsenal. "I'm not making fun of you Tootie."

"Sorry Vicky I guess I'm just...used to you putting me down." Embarrassed Tootie looked down at her knees

"We have had our differences, and I know I can be a real bitch, but I'm here to rebuild." Vicky's tone was perfectly sweet and supportive.

Tootie was chewing her lip for a response when the doorbell rang.

"That's Timmy!" She jumped up from her chair and made her way to the front door.

Peaking her head around the corner Vicky silently observed. When the door opened Tootie immediately threw her arms around Timmy and exchange a gentle kiss on the lips. 

"Tootie!"

Tootie looked back, a tad bit frightened.

"You forgot this."

Vicky extended her arm into the hallway, making sure Turner didn't see her in her current state; it was too soon for him to see her again. In her hand was a black purse.

Tootie quickly ran back, retrieving the purse.

"Thank you."

"Have fun." Vicky smiled. "Tell the twerp I said hello."

When Tootie had left the house Vicky flipped open the cell phone she'd concealed in her left hand. and ran through the contacts. There ripe for the picking was Timmy's personal e-mail and phone number.

"We'll keep in touch..._twerp_."


End file.
